The Lion King
by ivankuo
Summary: My version of The Lion King, it's a bit weird but weird is always good.


It was cloudy and gloomy. The sky was covered with grey-colored cloud but there was no sound of booming thunder, no sight of terrifying lightening, and no touch of cold raindrops. However, all the animals could not miss this ceremonious day, for today was a once in a lifetime opportunity. All the birds flew gracefully in the air. Their feathers gently waved along with the wind that flows smoothly through them. The ground trembled are the elephants stomped graciously on the ground with their huge, mighty legs. The gazelle hopped as if they were showing off symmetrical horns. The cheetahs ran as fast as their feet could go weaving through the enormous elephant legs. All the giraffes, rhinoceroses, monkeys, hippopotamuses, zebras, and moles follow the rest of the animals to Pride Rock. Everybody was invited to ceremony. Once the animals got to Pride Rock, there was a long line of animals that were patiently waiting to go through security on the outskirt. At the gate Zazu, a Red Billed Hornbill, was making sure that they were on the list of attendees. Once the animal was checked off the list they would go into the main event where many animals were seated already cheering. It was super loud near at Pride Rock, everyone was enthusiastic and excited to see why Mufasa, King of Pride Lands, invited him or her. Although everyone was doing their own thing before the main event, everyone's eyes was looking up onto Pride Rock where Rafiki, a mandrill, was pacing back and forth carrying necessary equipment and putting them in place.

Approximately half an hour later the gates on the outskirts closed and Zazu flew to Mufasa first to tell him that everyone he invited has arrived except for one, Scar. Mufasa was furious that his own brother didn't come to this special event. He growled and was about to roar; however, Sarabi (Mufasa's wife) went to Mufasa and said, "Honey, don't be mad because your brother isn't here. Don't let his absence corrupt our wonderful day that we've been planning for the past month. You're the king and you need to put this behind you for the time being. I'll be right here next to you." She went up and wrapped her head over Mufasa's. After informing Mufasa he then flew to Rafiki.

"Tonight's event will start on-time."

"Thank you Zazu you've been a great help," he replied as he nodded his head.

Rafiki finished his last preparations then went to Mufasa to ask if he was ready. As he nodded his head Rafiki looked at Sarabi and asked if she was ready as well. She grinned and nodded as well. Rafiki smiled and went back out to start the event.

"Good morning animals of Pride Land! How are you all doing this morning? On behalf of your beloved king, Mufasa, I would like to thank each and every one of you for joining us on such a wondrous day. I can see the eagerness in your eyes. So without further ado, behold Mufasa!" As Mufasa slowly walks out to the main stage of Pride Rock everyone cheered loudly. When he got to the edge all the animals showed their respect and bowed their heads.

"My friends, my brothers, my sisters, citizen of Pride Lands, I thank you for coming today. I have a surprise for you all, something that you've been waiting to see for a long time. Sarabi, bring him out." Sarabi slowly walked out with a baby cub on her back. When she came up to the edge with her husband Rafiki slowly and carefully picked up the cub and raised him up showing the crowd. All the animals cheered and went wild. The elephants blew their trunks and stomped their feet, the monkeys jumped around screeching and pounding the ground with their fist-clenched hands, the rhinoceroses bobbed their heads up and down, the gazelles pranced around happily, and the moles were both happy and terrified. They were terrified because the elephants were stomping making the ground feel as if an earthquake was coming.

After cheering continuously, the crowd slowly died down. Somewhere in the crowd someone yelled, "What's his name?" Mufasa and Sarabi looked at each other and, in sync, said "Simba". At the moment Simba smiled and gave a little roar.


End file.
